Consequências
by Azami-san
Summary: Sasuke – agora o Otokage – de repente vai à Konoha pedir a mão de Sakura como um tratado de paz entre Konoha e o Som. O velho sentimento vem à superfície, mas é o sentimento que ela conheceu há tanto tempo atrás, quando era pequena, antes de tudo isso... Este é apenas o começo das consequências.


**Consequências**

_**x.x**_

_Escrita por: _**Phylaphy **

_(O link para o perfil dela se encontra no meu perfil, por favor, visitem!)_

_Traduzida por: _**Azami-san**

_Titulo Original_: **Aftermath**

_Sinopse:_ Sasuke – agora o Otokage – de repente vai à Konoha pedir a mão de Sakura como um tratado de paz entre Konoha e o Som. O velho sentimento vem à superfície, mas é o sentimento que ela conheceu há tanto tempo atrás, quando era pequena, antes de tudo isso... Este é apenas o começo das consequências.

* * *

**UM**

_Sakura nunca sonhou com isso._

Seu punho apertou ainda mais, ela podia sentir suas unhas se enterrarem na palma da mão. O sangue fugiu do seu rosto e o fez mais pálido do que nunca.

_Nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais loucos._

"Você está bem, Sakura?" Shizune enviou um olhar preocupado para ela. Sakura tentou o seu melhor para sorrir para a jovem, mas o músculo travado no seu rosto só fez com que parecesse que ela estava segurando uma necessidade de ir ao banheiro. _Droga, eu nunca fico nervosa quando se trata de uma missão, ou enfrentando um inimigo_. Ela raramente ficava nervosa, ela nem sequer estremeceu quando ela teve que curar sua própria shishou, ex-hokage Tsunade-sama.

"Você está muito pálida." Shizune disse. Sakura agitou a cabeça para sentir se ela ainda estava no lugar e ver se ela não estava sonhando. Seu corpo inteiro estava se sentindo frio ao mesmo tempo. Ela nem mesmo podia mais sentir suas próprias unhas cavando na palma da mão. "Tem certeza que você realmente está bem, Sakura...?"

"Deixe ela em paz, Shizune." Tsunade disse da sua mesa. Seus penetrantes olhos castanhos fizeram a mente de Sakura voltar ao presente e perceber a situação dela mais uma vez.

Eles estavam no escritório do Hokage. Não _parecia_ haver nada de errado com ele, o escritório igual ao que sempre esteve quando ela entrou. Tsunade ainda na cadeira do Hokage, mesmo que não fosse mais a cadeira dela, porque Naruto estava sendo Hokage apenas há três meses. Mas, como nova anciã, ela tinha a autoridade para decidir algumas coisas. E como Naruto estava em sua lua de mel com Hinata agora, a cadeira dele ainda estava á disposição de Tsunade. Shizune estava de pé atrás da mulher loira, segurando Tonton, e Sakura estava de pé na frente delas.

Nada de diferente, a não ser por _uma presença incomum, com uma assinatura de chakra familiar, atrás dela que não pertencia a ninguém além do homem que ela evitava ao máximo._

Tsunade não exigiu realmente que ninguém fosse enviado para chamar Naruto hoje, para informar que _um determinado nukenin_ simplesmente apareceu depois de 8 anos.

Sasuke não fazia nenhum som atrás dela, nem mesmo o de uma respiração estável.

"Eu vou te perguntar mais uma vez, Sakura. Você está disposta a ajudar Konoha e o Som em um tratado de paz..." se a questão fosse só isso, ela não estaria de pé, pálida como a morte, como estava. Ela desejou estar errada sobre as palavras anteriores da sua shishou. Ela secretamente desejava que a pergunta de Tsunade realmente parasse por ali mesmo.

"...como a esposa do Otokage..." _merda._ Ela resmungou em voz alta em sua mente. _Por __favor, pare, por favor pare apenas por aqui_. Sakura suplicou em sua mente. _Por __favor, não diga o resto..._

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

O mundo de Sakura virou um espaço em branco. Mas isto não era um sonho e ela não podia simplesmente sair deste lugar. Sinceramente, se ela sequer pretendesse, ela não iria porque ela não queria encontrar o proprietário do nome que estava perto da porta atrás dela.

"...eu preciso pensar sobre isso." Ela finalmente disse. Tsunade suspirou e fechou os olhos, relaxando sua têmpora.

"Eu disse Uchiha, isso é muito repentino."

"Isto não pode esperar." A voz enviou um arrepio através de suas costas e ela pensou se antes ele já estava tão perto? "Agora ou nunca." _Nunca o quê? Nunca se casar? Ou nunca mais voltar? Ou..._

"Isto não é apenas sobre o seu país." Tsunade disse presa entre irritada com ele e com raiva pelo comportamento zombeteiro dele no escritório dela.

"Hn".

"Ser um Otokage certamente fez você se sentir com toda a autoridade, hein? Eu te disse, você ainda é o mesmo desgraçado aos meus olhos." _Ainda o mesmo Uchiha arrogante_, Tsunade pensava.

"Tsunade-sama", Shizune lembrou. Esta é a primeira vez que o Uchiha veio em paz e já derrubou dezenas de ANBU lá fora antes de entrar no escritório do Hokage. Ele _tinha_ vindo com uma intenção, e _Uchihas não saiam antes de conseguir o que queriam._

"...mas eu ainda tenho esperanças em você." A voz de Tsunade quebrou a tensão. "Se você mantiver sua promessa e for capaz de fazer uma boa aliança entre o Som e Konoha, vamos protegê-lo. Sei que a guerra acabou e Kabuto morreu, mas isso não faz o novo Otokage caminhar livremente em seu novo país."

"Eu conheço todas as implicações." Ele disse friamente. Tsunade deu uma risada zombeteira pelo comportamento frio dele. Mas, honestamente, no fundo, ela sabe que ele é um homem agora e ele vai manter as suas palavras como um Uchiha.

"Certamente, o último prodígio Uchiha conheceria. Pois bem, Sakura, agora é com você." Sakura pode sentir todos os olhares se concentrarem nela agora. _E um penetrante, atrás dela, penetrando a parte de trás do seu crânio._ Eles não se falaram ou se encontraram por tanto tempo e a primeira coisa que ele faz é tentar matá-la com o seu olhar?

_Por que eu?_ Ela sussurrou mais para si mesma.

Ela sabe que ele está planejando algo que envolve ela, ela simplesmente não sabe o que é. Mas ela descobriu que isso devia ter algo haver com a sua habilidade médica, porque ele mencionou Tsunade como sua mentora. _O que mais um novo país em reconstrução necessita além de um líder frio e uma honrada nin médica?_ Ela pensou amargamente.

"Não pode esperar?"

"Apenas diga sim ou não." Ela não se lembrava de quando ele se afastou da porta, mas sua presença já estava atrás dela. _Tão perto._ E não era uma sensação muito agradável. A maneira como ele chamava o nome dela... quanto tempo fazia? Sakura rapidamente apagou o velho sentimento que ameaçava subir na superfície de novo, silenciosamente amaldiçoando-se por permitir que ele a fizesse se sentir assim.

Ela estava ficando mais forte porra! E de repente ele vinha e perguntava-lhe algo assim e queria que ela respondesse agora? _Esta não é a maneira como uma mulher quer receber uma proposta de casamento._ Ela talvez ainda fosse tão ingênua quanto ela era quando ela declarou seu amor por ele, mas, inferno, isso não provava que ela ainda mantinha o mesmo sentimento em relação a ele. Ela havia esquecido há muito tempo como era estar apaixonada, de qualquer maneira.

"...e se eu dissesse que não?"

Há um movimento silencioso atrás dela. Tsunade observou a expressão do homem com cuidado._Uchihas não aceitavam um não como resposta._ Especialmente o último que andava sobre a terra. Quando ele queria alguma coisa ele iria ter, não importa como.

_Geeze, tudo sobre o Time Kakashi sempre foi tão malditamente complicado_, Tsunade pensava. Tsunade estava completamente consciente de que ele não era um homem de sentimentos estáveis. _Yeah... Como se esse menino ainda tivesse algum sentimento, para começar._ Tsunade suspirou com o pensamento.

"Ouça Sakura, eu não vou forçá-la. Se você realmente não quer..."

"...eu vou." Seus olhos verdes olharam para Tsunade, fortalecendo-se. Tsunade a conhecia muito para saber que ela só estava tentando convencer a si mesma.

"Você tem certeza?" Tsunade levantou-se da cadeira e ficou em pé na frente dela. "Se casar com alguém, especialmente um Kage, não é uma semana ou um ano de missão. _É uma promessa de uma vida_."

"E ainda assim alguém está querendo a resposta para a promessa de uma vida em poucos minutos." Sakura disse sarcasticamente. "Eu vou fazer isso, Tsunade-shishou".

Outro silêncio grave se seguiu, a tosse silenciosa de Sasuke quebrou o silêncio. Tsunade olhou para o rapaz e foi respondida por seu olhar negro e frio. A ex-Hokage desviou os olhos de volta para sua aprendiza.

"Tudo bem então, se essa é sua resposta final..."

"Amanhã às 10:00, no portão." A voz atrás de Sakura disse em um tom monótono. A porta foi aberta, Sakura virou-se um pouco e jurou que ela apenas viu um sorriso malicioso no rosto dele, antes que ele saísse.

_Relaxe, Sakura. Isto é pelo seu país..._

_**É melhor você não se arrepender mais tarde, menina.**_

Sakura estremeceu com o pensamento do mais tarde.

-. -. -. -

Sasuke, irritado, esperava no portão às 10 horas da manhã seguinte. Como esperava, a médica-nin de cabelos rosa estava atrasada. Tsunade tinha dado ordens para que não os incomodassem, assim ela não colocou nenhum guarda no portão. Sasuke inclinou-se contra uma árvore, cruzou os braços e olhou para longe, para as nuvens. _Esperar poderia ser tão irritante, ainda mais irritante quando você está esperando por uma mulher irritante._

"Desculpe", ela murmurou e parou a dois metros de distância dele. Ele não disse nada, seus olhos negros olhando para as grandes mochilas dela. Sakura percebeu Sasuke olhando para as malas dela.

"Bem, considerando que eu vou viver com _alguém que eu mal conheço, muito longe de casa_, eu não poderia deixar as coisas importantes." Sasuke ignorou o sarcasmo em suas palavras.

_Casa. As pessoas não são caracóis, eles podem construir uma casa nova em qualquer lugar, sem trazer a antiga para todos os lugares em que vão._ Ele pensou amargamente.

"Hn". Ele começou a andar. Sakura não esperava qualquer ajuda dele, ela sabia que esperar que Sasuke agisse como um cavalheiro era o mesmo que esperar que Naruto parasse de comer ramen.

Konoha e Som não eram muito distantes, mas ainda sim não eram próximas também. Ela teve que pular de árvore em árvore durante cinco horas carregando suas mochilas. Ela era uma ANBU e ela não iria reclamar sobre o seu comportamento frio. Ela sabia as consequências. Ele não era nada para ela, nem mesmo um velho camarada mais. Uchiha Sasuke, o Otokage, _e seu em-breve marido_, não era o mesmo que ela conheceu, ela mentalmente observou. Este homem na frente dela, era um estranho que apenas havia pedindo ela em casamento.

_Esta é uma missão suicida._

Mas o que era mais honroso do que morrer em uma missão suicida, sabendo que estava se sacrificando pela paz de sua casa? Correção, ela não sacrificaria nada. Não seria dessa forma que ela cumpriria a parte dela. Sakura tinha perdido o interesse pelo amor há muito tempo.

Eles chegaram à Otogakure de noite. Otogakure estava em estado de recuperação. As pessoas estavam por toda parte, construindo escolas, lojas, etc. Parecia que se tinha acabado de entrar em uma grande área industrial. O tempo era quase tão seco quanto em Sunagakure, felizmente ainda havia árvores em abundância em torno das ruas. Sasuke entrou em um prédio grande, porém simples, ao lado de uma área aberta que ela adivinhou como sendo um Centro de Treinamento. A casa era bem grande e ela primeiro pensou que era o escritório do Otokage, mas ela não viu ninguém lá para recebê-la e o escritório do kage deveria estar cheio de gente tentando restaurar seu país. E o símbolo Uchiha na parede deu toda explicação necessária para que ela entendesse que entrou na casa do Otokage, não no escritório.

"Você mora aqui?" Sakura seguiu-o pela sala.

"Hn".

"...totalmente só?" Ela viu a sala de jantar e a cozinha, que eram muito limpas e arrumadas, o que indicava que ninguém nunca havia tocado em nada. _Então__ ele cuida de si mesmo? Não deveria ter alguém para cozinhar para ele, lavar para ele e também...?_

"Eu pensei que haveria uma abundância de prostitutas por aqui."

"Sakura", seu tom foi irritado, mas ele não se virou.

"Oh, eu esqueci que você não ri." Sasuke escolheu ignorar suas palavras sarcásticas e parar em frente a um cômodo maior.

"Vamos nos encontrar com os anciãos de Oto hoje." Ela pousou as malas e olhou para as paredes azuis escuras. A atmosfera era realmente como ele. Tão escura. Dominante. E... cheia de desespero. O quarto estava fazendo crescer nela um sentimento desesperado, só por estar dentro dele. Sakura abriu a gaveta apenas para fechar imediatamente.

"Este é o seu quarto?" Ela podia sentir seu rosto ficar quente por causa da visão anterior. Eram as roupas de baixo dele, pelo amor de Kami!

"Hn," Sasuke respondeu alheio.

"Qual é o meu?" Ela perguntou saindo e logo se aproximando dele, segurando um copo de água gelada.

"Você vai dormir aqui." Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha.

"E você?"

"Eu vou dormir aqui." Ocorreu-lhe que ele realmente queria dizer tudo o que a coisa sobre 'casar' significava. Ele estava falando sério sobre tê-la como sua esposa. _Ou ele só queria entrar nas calças dela. _Mas o último pensamento não era possível, _ele tinha todas as mulheres babando em cima dele, por que ele iria querer apenas um certo alguém para foder?_ Ela corou com o pensamento. Sakura decidiu não colocar seus pertences dentro das gavetas dele, o que ela poderia esperar ver se ela abrisse as outras? Seria melhor se ela mantivesse seus pertences no lugar mais seguro: as próprias mochilas dela.

Sakura tomou um breve banho depois daquela viagem e tanto. Seu sabonete estava quase acabando, ela não teve tempo para comprar antes porque ela escreveu muitas cartas para aqueles que ela não teve chance de dizer adeus. Sua mente estava voando para um certo Hokage loiro. Ela não escreveu para ele, ela queria dizer a ele pessoalmente. Ele ficaria furioso ao saber que eles casaram sem lhe contar. Sakura não pôde deixar de se sentir sozinha de repente, com o pensamento. _Vou começar o primeiro dia dos meus últimos aqui e morrer sozinha._ Pensou amargamente, olhando seu reflexo no espelho acima da pia. Sasuke colocou as coisas dele lá, e Sakura podia sentir o cheiro que era a assinatura dele. _Melhor eu me acostumar com o seu... tudo._

Sasuke era um homem simples. Ele só tinha sabonete, shampoo e uma escova de dentes. Ele não tinha mais coisas. Ela realmente tinha que comprar outro sabonete amanhã, ela não queria ficar com o cheiro dele. Todo mundo acharia que eles... euh, Sakura se encolheu com o pensamento. Mesmo neste momento, ela ainda podia imaginá-los juntos? Ela realmente deveria lutar contra sua fan-girl interior. Ela suspirou, _haviam se passado 8 anos. E ele ficou tão... distante._ Ele não era o mesmo garoto por quem ela já havia se apaixonado.

Mas, ainda assim, ele continuava tão sombrio, misterioso e charmoso quanto antes.

Ela virou-se rapidamente para enfrentar o objeto de sua imaginação, abrindo a porta e olhando para ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram. _Merda, eu tenho certeza que eu tranquei! Como diabos ele invadiu? Bem, sim, esta é a sua casa, não é de admirar se ele tiver outra chave... Mas esse não é o ponto!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura gritou em pânico, agarrando a toalha e tentando se esconder. Mesmo levando em conta que o banheiro estava cheio vapor do seu banho quente, ela sabia que ele ainda podia ver através disso.

"Você demorou muito." Sasuke entrou sem camisa, com apenas a sua boxer, o que fez a cabeça de Sakura girar mais uma vez.

"E-eu ainda não terminei!"

"Eu não me importo." Ele caminhou e passou por ela, ligando o chuveiro. Sakura não podia ficar olhando para a sua figura nua e muscular, ainda mais porque ele estava molhado agora. Ela rapidamente correu para abrir a porta subitamente. A porta prendeu! Ela girou a maçaneta de novo e de novo, e a cada segundo que se passava a sua cabeça ficava ainda mais tonta por causa do calor e da presença dele.

"Gire mais devagar." Sakura congelou. Um braço longo, molhado passou por seu ombro e girou a maçaneta devagar. A outra mão dele se apoiando do outro lado dela, encostada na porta. Ela basicamente estava presa entre ele e a porta agora. E ele estava perigosamente perto dela. Seu corpo molhado pressionava contra a toalha e ela não ousou saborear a sensação que o atrito gerou. Seu hálito quente fazendo cócegas no ouvido dela enquanto seus longos dedos finos tocavam os dela. _Ele está muito perto._ Ela nunca esteve tão perto de alguém do sexo oposto. Especialmente _d__este homem._

Seu coração bateu cada vez mais errático quando ele inspirou ao lado de sua orelha. O movimento dele foi dolorosamente lento, torturando seu coração. Ele girou a maçaneta, abrindo a porta um pouco e deixou-a passar. De repente, a presença calorosa desapareceu. Sakura rapidamente saiu do banheiro e bateu a porta. Ela não se importava se ela simplesmente quebrasse a propriedade dele. Era melhor assim, porque ela não queria ser trancada novamente por causa desta maldita porta.

-. -. -. -

_Ela estava demorando muito tempo lá dentro._ Ele tinha um compromisso com os Anciãos, para que eles conhecessem-na e para provar que ele tinha uma escolha melhor do que a outra menina civil que lhe ofereceram. Quem seria mais fascinante do que a melhor médica-nin, aprendiz da Hokage? Ele tinha quase certeza de que eles iriam aceitar a sua escolha. Ele bateu na porta, mas, aparentemente, ela tentou se afogar na banheira ou qualquer coisa do tipo, porque ela não saiu de lá depois de quase uma hora lá dentro. Sasuke finalmente cansou de esperar e decidiu que ele tinha que tomar um banho agora, tivesse ela terminado ou não.

Quando ele abriu a porta levemente, o vapor veio em seu rosto. É claro que ela estava usando o chuveiro e não ligou o ventilador para a troca de ar quente no interior do banheiro. Não é à toa que ela poderia ter desmaiado aqui ou algo assim. Estava tão quente lá dentro. Ele abriu a camisa e as calças, jogando-os descuidadamente em algum lugar, ficando apenas com a sua boxer. Ele abriu mais a porta e o cheiro dela chegou às suas narinas. _M__orango._

E aí veio o susto.

"Sasuke!" _Quanto tempo se passou desde a última vez que ela o chamou por seu primeiro nome?_ Sasuke fechou os olhos, _este não era o momento para pensar em coisas inúteis. Então, ela só percebeu agora que eu estava aqui? Ela claramente não usa o seu instinto shinobi._ Sasuke aprendeu a nunca abaixar a guarda, mesmo quando tomava um banho.

"Você demorou muito." Ele podia vê-la tentando se esconder com a toalha. Foi muito lenta e ele viu cada curva dela. Não era como se ele nunca tivesse visto isso, ele conheceu muitas prostitutas, mas... Ele rapidamente apagou os pensamentos.

"E-eu ainda não terminei!" _E__ntão, quando você vai terminar? Amanhã?_

"Eu não me importo." Sasuke pendurou a toalha e foi para o chuveiro. Ele podia ver o rosto e o corpo avermelhados, toda a pele dela. Ou porque estava muito quente lá dentro ou por causa da sua presença. Ele não se importava muito. Ele ligou o chuveiro e depois ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Ele sabia que a sua porta era um pouco difícil de lidar, mas ele não tinha muito tempo para trocá-la. Além do mais, se ela girasse a maçaneta mais lentamente, não haveria qualquer problema. Pena que essa garota tinha o pavio curto. Sasuke desligou o chuveiro antes que ela acabasse esmagando a sua porta.

"Gire mais devagar." Ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta que ela não soltou. Os dedos molhados dele tocando os quentes dela. E seu cabelo úmido cheirava a algo muito parecido com cereja. O corpo dela, o corpo pequeno dela, ele silenciosamente percebeu o quão curta era a toalha. Ele podia até mesmo ver seu decote por cima do ombro dela. O cheiro dela... o cheiro de morango que ela tinha era inebriante.

Se aproximando mais dela, ele inspirou profundamente o cheiro dela, sabendo que ele havia começado a gostar. Era uma boa coisa que ela não usava qualquer perfume com cheiro ruim como a Karin ou algum sabonete como o que Suigetsu usava e fazia-o cheirar apenas como um peixe gigante, Sasuke não tinha certeza se era o sabonete ou se o homem nasceu com esse cheiro.

Ele podia sentir o corpo molhado dela contra a toalha. Ele gentilmente girou a maçaneta e a porta se abriu. Sakura não perder tempo para sair e bateu a porta.

_Ela ainda era dele._

Sasuke sorriu quando ele ligou o chuveiro mais uma vez.

-. -. -. -

Sakura terminou de preparar-se para encontrar os Anciãos. Ela usava um leve quimono azul com obi rosa e flores de cerjeira em seu penteado. Ela sorriu para si mesma, os anciãos não iriam pensar nela como uma vadia. Ela sabia que Sasuke devia ter estado com mulheres antes, mesmo que ela não conseguisse encontrar qualquer cheiro ou prova de que alguma mulher já tivesse entrado nesta casa. Mas isso de forma alguma fazia dele um inocente.

Sasuke saiu do banheiro, apenas vestido com a sua toalha e Sakura rapidamente pulou para fora da cama e saiu do quarto. Ela não estaria na mesma situação de antes. Ela deu uma breve caminhada ao redor da casa enquanto Sasuke trocava de roupa. Esta casa era muito grande. E, limpa e arrumada, quase fazia sentir como se ninguém vivesse ali. _O_ _que ele faz aqui? Havia prateleiras de livros e uma TV, mas o sofá e a mesa estão arrumados e, não importa o quão arrumadinho ele seja, ele deveria deixar algum vestígio se ele já esteve fazendo alguma coisa aqui. Mas, afinal, este é o Sasuke, talvez ele seja tão perfeccionista quanto sempre._

"Comporte-se na frente deles e não diga nada." Sasuke saiu do quarto, em trajes de Kage.

"Eu sei como lidar com Anciãos, Uchiha." Ela disse friamente. Eles trocaram um olhar, mas ele desviou primeiro e caminhou até a porta da frente. Sakura o seguiu até a noite fria lá fora. Não era muito distante. Eles passaram pela multidão, algumas pessoas se curvaram e o chamaram de "Uchiha-sama", mas quase todos em seu caminho olharam com curiosidade para a menina de cabelos cor de rosa ao lado dele.

_"Quem é ela?"_

_"Outra garota... como sempre."_

_"Uchiha-sama teve muito bom gosto desta vez."_

_"É apenas o seu novo brinquedo?"_

Ela estava certa, Sasuke esteve com muitas garotas antes. _E ela era apenas mais um brinquedo dele_. Ela agarrou seu quimono, tentando não bater em qualquer um em seu caminho. Infelizmente os comentários não pararam até que eles chegassem ao escritório do Ototakage. O escritório era maior do que a sua casa e mais lotado. À medida que ela entrava em uma sala com uma luz fraca, Sakura pôde ver o rosto dos anciãos de Oto. Assim como Konoha tinha, havia dois homens e uma mulher em idade avançada. Era o tipo de coisa que a lembrava de seu próprio país.

"Aah, finalmente chegou, bem-vindo Uchiha-sama." Aquele que se sentava na cadeira da direita se levantou e sorriu para eles. "Eu vejo que você traz sua noiva aqui também." Ele sorriu para ela. Sakura respondeu no mesmo sorriso falso. "Meu nome é Okuto".

"É bom conhecê-la, Haruno-sama. Estou Yushin". O da esquerda inclinou a cabeça.

"É um grande prazer conhecer a famosa melhor médica-nin de Konoha. Por favor, envie as melhores lembranças minhas, Yuko, para Tsunade-hime". A mulher do sorriso meio-amável disse para ela. Mesmo que fosse a primeira vez, Sakura pôde sentir que os Anciãos realmente não gostaram dela. Sasuke estava em pé ao lado dela, seus olhos olhando fixamente para eles.

"Nós nos casamos amanhã." Ele afirmou.

"Nós ainda não decidimos se a sua escolha é boa o suficiente para você." Yushin disse, seus dedos entrelaçados na frente dele.

"_Eu_ escolhi _ela_ . "

"Vamos ver. Haruno-sama, por que você acha que Uchiha-sama escolheu você?" Okuto olhar para ela.

"Eu..."

"Certamente temos outra grande médica-nin de outra vila." Okuto cortou. "Por que ele pediu especificamente pela aprendiza da Hokage?"

"Eu não sou '_apenas mais uma médica-nin'_, Okuto-san." Ela respondeu, claramente irritada por ser interrompida.

"Nós já ouvimos falar sobre a sua habilidade. Acho que vai ser uma grande ajuda para o nosso país." Yuko disse.

"Eu vou tentar".

"Você vai manter sua prioridade e tratar o Som como a sua casa, bem como Konoha?" Yushin olhando para ela.

"...sim."

"E se um dia acontecer uma guerra e você tiver que escolher?" Sakura foi surpreendida com a pergunta. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Sasuke cortou.

"Isso está fora de questão." Ele olhou fixamente para eles.

"Perdoa-nos, só precisamos ter certeza."

"Você me diz que a minha escolha não é boa o suficiente para você?" Havia um quê de ameaça no tom dele. Sakura sabia que Sasuke nunca se deu bem com os mais velhos, fosse em Konoha ou aqui.

"Como líder de Otogakure, você deveria ter alguém que conhece Oto melhor do que uma estranha." Yuko afirmou sem rodeios. _Bem, agora ficou provado, todos os Anciãos são a mesma porcaria em qualquer lugar,_ Sakura pensava.

"Nós poderíamos oferecer-lhe qualquer garota que você quiser aqui."

O punho de Sakura apertou. Não era sobre eles quererem que ele ficasse com outra menina, inferno, ela estava bem com isso. Mas quando eles pintaram-na ainda há pouco como apenas "mais uma médica-nin", não era algo que ela poderia facilmente aguentar. Além disso, eles estavam falando como se ela fosse apenas uma boneca que Sasuke comprou e poderia ser substituída a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, com outra mulher. Ela tinha orgulho, caramba!

"Você não tem que trazer estrangeiros para o nosso país só porque ela pode ser usada." Sakura quase chegou a ponto de esmagá-los antes de outra voz fria e dura declarar;

"Ela me conhece melhor." Sakura olhou para ele, quase surpresa. _Ele acabou de defendê-la?_ O Uchiha chato olhou com indiferença para os Anciãos. Ela não podia dizer se ele fez isso por causa dela ou apenas por sua dignidade. Ela não se atrevia a fazer quaisquer suposições selvagens quando se tratava dele.

"Concordem ou não, eu ainda vou me casar com ela."

Houve um silêncio grave entre todos eles. Os Anciãos trocaram olhares, limpando a garganta. Havia algo mais sobre o Sasuke agora. Sakura sempre soube que ele era um grande arrogante, sempre supondo que ele sabia-sobre-tudo-mais-do-que-todos e sempre pensando que ele estava certo além de qualquer coisa, mas agora... ele estava mais poderoso e intimidador. É assim que cada Kage encara os Anciões? Ela estava feliz que Tsunade era uma Anciã agora e o Hokage era Naruto, assim Konoha não iria enfrentar o mesmo destino que Oto.

Sasuke fez um movimento, virando o corpo e indo pra a saída. Sakura assistiu-o e aos anciãos, não tendo certeza se ela deveria ficar ou segui-lo. Afinal, ela escolheu segui-lo.

"...Nós vamos cuidar do casamento o mais rápido possível, então." Okuto finalmente disse atrás deles. Sasuke parou, acenou com a cabeça, sem se virar.

"Espere, Uchiha-sama." Sasuke parou mais uma vez. Sakura virou-se para encontrar os olhos de Yuko.

"Haruno-sama, posso pedir-lhe uma última pergunta?"

"Bem... sim."

"...você ama Uchiha-sama?"

A atmosfera se tornou tão fria quanto antes. Os olhos de Sakura encontraram os da velha senhora. Sem pensar, ela declarou sua resposta.

"...eu acho que sim."

Por um segundo apenas, ela estava assegurando-se de que isto foi apenas um ato. _Esta não é a resposta que vem de meu coração,_ ela sussurrou. Pelo canto dos seus olhos, Sasuke observou os Anciãos. Ele se afastou do local, Sakura seguindo atrás dele. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios finos quando eles saíram do prédio.

"Ele tomou uma decisão difícil." Disse Okuto, quebrando o silêncio depois que eles saíram.

"A habilidade dela será de bom uso para o nosso país." Disse Yushin.

"Eles vão ser bons companheiros... se ambos souberem como lidar um com o outro." Yuko olhou a porta fechada. Os outros dois anciãos concordaram com a cabeça.

-. -. -. -

Sakura deitou desconfortavelmente na cama. Sasuke estava bem atrás dela, as costas voltadas uma para a outra. _Certamente eles não queriam ver um ao outro agora._

Sakura deu uma olhada atrás dela, observando o símbolo Uchiha nas costas da camisa dele. Perguntas inundaram sua mente enquanto observava as costas dele. Ele certamente se tornou um homem adulto muito bonito. _E um líder._ O que é que ele vinha fazendo nos últimos 8 anos? Por que ele se importava tanto com o seu novo país, enquanto ele abandonou _sua casa_ durante anos? Será que ele pensava sobre as coisas que ele havia deixado em Konoha, antes de adormecer? Porque ela costumava pensar sobre ele antes de dormir, depois de acordar, quase todo o tempo... _até que ela percebeu que se esqueceu de como é ter esperança de que um certo alguém voltasse_.

Sakura virou a cabeça novamente, de frente para a janela que estava fechada pela cortina. Ela suspirou. Onde ela tinha se metido? Ela iria passar sua existência ali, na cama dele, para o resto de sua vida... A mente de Sakura voou para Konoha e os aldeões. De repente, ela sentiu tanta saudade.

"Quantas mulheres já dormiram aqui?" Ela quebrou o silêncio. Sasuke virou-se e encarou as costas dela. Ela estava usando uma camisola vermelha que se encaixava perfeitamente nas suas curvas. Seu suave cabelo rosa, que uma vez ele pensou que era uma cor muito chata, estava espalhado sobre o travesseiro.

"Nenhuma". Ele ouviu-a rir claramente.

"Você não tem que mentir sobre isso..." De repente, ele agarrou o ombro dela e forçou-a a se virar, ele estava pairando sobre ela e ela estava presa debaixo dele. As mãos dele estavam em cada lado da cabeça dela. Sakura arregalou os olhos em sua aspereza. _Mesmo no escuro, nada se pode comparar com o lado mais escuro dos olhos de Uchiha Sasuke._ E, ela percebeu, esta foi a primeira vez que ela realmente olhou nos olhos negros dele, desde que ele foi embora.

_E ele não mostrava nada, evitava qualquer emoção humana._

"Nenhuma mulher jamais entrou nesta casa." A luz fraca da lua brilhando através da fina cortina ao lado de sua cama. Sakura pode ver as outras características dele, como era perfeita a face angelical dele, e ela se esqueceu de como eram finos os lábios dele. Ao mesmo tempo em que ela pensou que ela sentiu saudades da presença dele nos últimos 8 anos, ela questionou-se se ela _realmente_ conhecia o homem na frente dela.

"E você acha que eu iria acreditar nisso...?"

"Você os ouviu." Sasuke viu que suas palavras tiveram algum efeito, algo vislumbrou em seus olhos cor de esmeralda. Essas maçãs verdes que sempre tinham estado cheios de preocupação e que tinham olhado para ele com admiração, agora desviavam o olhar e evitavam-no.

"Como eu poderia não ouvir, quando eles estavam me acusando de ser apenas um de seus brinquedos?" O rosto dela tornou-se corado com a frustração, mas ela estava tentando manter a calma. Ela sabia que ela não deveria se sentir assim. Ela não gostava dele e ele não gostava dela também. Então, por que tentar empurrar a felicidade para eles?

"Por que você simplesmente não pegou outra mulher...", ela murmurou, virando a cabeça, evitando o olhar dele. Ele se inclinou para ela, com as mãos segurando seus ombros com força.

"Eu já lhe disse o porquê." Sua respiração quente contra o rosto dela. _O __quê? Por eu ser a única que conhece você? Mal te conheço agora, Uchiha._ Sakura tentou ficar calma, mas o pensamento de ambos estarem tão perto assim estava lentamente imergindo nela. Ela precisava respirar sem a presença dele. O Uchiha já a havia intoxicado o bastante.

"Eu não acredito em você."

"Pare de me perguntar então". Sasuke finalmente a soltou e voltou às costas para ela novamente.

Sakura recuperou o fôlego, tentando fazer com que sua mente funcionasse. Ela sabia que ia ser difícil, para ambos. Para ele aprender a tratar as pessoas como seres humanos e para ela se acostumar com seu comportamento. Se eles realmente queriam trabalhar como um casal, construir algo para as pessoas, então eles tinham que entrar em um acordo. Algum dia, eles iriam ter um filho e, quisesse que ele ou não, eles teriam que resolver as coisas entre eles.

"...nunca permiti que ninguém usasse o meu sabonete." Ele murmurou de repente. Sakura se virou em surpresa, mas ele não mostrou qualquer sinal de falar.

_Como é que ele sabe que eu estou usando o sabonete dele?_ Ela bateu acidentalmente no sabonete liquido e ele caiu, mas nada derramou além de uma pequena gota e ela já havia lavado a mão. Como é que ele ainda podia sentir o menor cheiro dele nela? E, no entanto, ele disse que ninguém nunca pôde fazer isso...

_Será que ele permitiu que ela fosse a primeira?_

Sakura fechou os olhos e escolheu que ela iria acreditar nele esta noite.

-. -. -. –

_**N/A:**__ Desculpe pelos erros de digitação e erros ortográficos, inglês não é minha primeira língua. Espero que vocês gostem._

-. -. -. -

**N/T:** Heeey gente! Cá estou eu, com outra tradução. Hehe. Siiim, eu sei que vocês esperam que eu termine as que tenho antes de começar outra... Mas eu não aguentei! Quando bati o olho nessa fanfic da **Phylaphy **eu tive que pedir que ela me deixasse mostrar a vocês!

Então, sim, essa é uma tradução totalmente permitida pela autora. (Como eu espero de todo o coração conseguir contatar a Angel um dia e ter a autorização oficial dela também =])

Eu sei que vocês vão amar **Aftermath-Consequências, **porque a história é mesmo incrível e muito bem fundamentada e escrita. Vamos favoritar – para quem não lê/escreve em inglês – a original também okay? A autora merece reconhecimento gente! RS Para quem lê/escreve em inglês, um comentário na original também não faria mal.

Ah, e não esqueçam dessa pobre tradutora certo? Um cliquezinho e favoritem! Sigam! Comentem!

Todos os comentários serão enviados – devidamente alterados para o inglês – para a **Phylaphy. **Ela pediu para que eu fizesse isso, para que ela pudesse sentir o carinho de vocês! Legal, não é?

Azami-san


End file.
